Without tears
by LunaWP
Summary: SPOILERS HP7. serie de drabbles. Chap 4: Ni mamá ni papá.
1. pasos

**Crecer**

Un paso. Otro paso. Se tropieza, no importa, lo intenta nuevamente. Finalmente logra llegar hasta su peluche _Moony, _al que toma con fuerza. Se sienta, por no decir cae, en el frío piso de mármol; sus piernitas se veían incapaces de aguantar otra caminata más.

Decide esperar a que su abuelita aparezca, pero su hiperactividad no permite que se quede quieto. Aburrido de no hacer nada, decide ir en busca de su chupete. ¿Donde estará? Mientras gatea (ya sin ganas de experimentar nuevamente) se coloca el dedo pulgar en la boca para no sentir tanto la falta del deseado objeto. _Moony_, su fiel lobito, lo acompaña en todo momento.

Tras unos minutos, se olvida completamente del chupete para reemplazarlo por la _necesidad _de comer. Pero no cualquier cosa, no. El es un bebé que sabe lo que quiere. Chocolate. Su pelo, que minutos antes era de un verde loro es ahora marrón intenso. Desea entonces con todas sus fuerzas que aparezca su padrino con la acostumbrada bolsita repleta de golosinas. De _chocolate_. Pero él no aparece. No esta allí para malcriarlo como todas las tardes. Siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante tal perspectiva, y no tarda en arrancar en llanto.

Despertada por los gritos, Andrómeda Black apura su paso hacia la habitación del infante. Éste la mira de reojo y, con una gran sonrisa, _camina _hasta su abuela, quien lo mira asombrada e increíblemente emocionada. Ella lo alza en brazos y le canta con suavidad. Los ojos del niño se cierran lentamente, luego de una noche muy atareada.

Porque esa noche, Teddy había descubierto el mundo.


	2. fotos

_Desde luego, el mundo de Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenece. _

_Ahora sí... ¡A leer! _

**Fotos**

En una repisa, múltiples fotos.

En una se puede observar a un bebé de pocos meses cubierto de chocolate y con el pelo de un intenso verde loro.

En otra, un niño pelirrojo y de aspecto tímido, de aproximadamente cinco años, es hamacado por un joven de cabello negro azabache y brillantes ojos verdes.

La que le sigue, muestra al mismo infante de las dos anteriores abriendo sus regalos junto a un gran árbol de navidad. Esta vez, su nariz se asemeja a la de un chancho y un par de pecas la rodean.

La última foto fue tomada apenas una hora antes. En ella aparecen una lechuza marrón sosteniendo una carta con el escudo de Hogwarts, una señora mayor con un sombrero muy elegante y Teddy (de ya once años) observando con sorpresa toda la escena.

Desde el cielo, Tonks y Remus miran la nueva adquisición de la repisa con infinita ternura. Sí, definitivamente, su hijo está en buenas manos.

_Sí, se que es corta¡pero es tan tierna! Bueno, por lo menos para mí._

_Antes de que me olvide, muchas gracias por los reviews y perdón por la demora. _

_Como ya ven, decidí continuarlo. _

_Besos!_

_LunaWP. _


	3. entrevista

_Acabo de volver de unas cortas vacaciones y decidí subir este nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, D._

_Desde luego, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece._

**Entrevista**

****

Su padre licántropo. Su madre, metamorfómaga. Ambos muertos.

¿Qué cuando? En la guerra contra el Innombrable, apenas 15 años atrás.

¿Qué con quién vivía? Le agradaría poder decir "con mi abuela Andrómeda", pero ésta había fallecido el pasado abril. Podría decir que Hogwarts era su hogar y no estaría mintiendo, pero -en todo caso- no era el único. También era dueño de un cuarto en la cómoda casa de su padrino. Allí pasaba la mayor parte de las vacaciones.

¿Qué quién era su padrino? Toda una celebridad, esa era la respuesta. Nada más y nada menos que Harry James Potter. El "niño que vivió", el Salvador del mundo mágico. El jefe del departamento de aurores. Y una de las mejores personas que el conocía, además.

¿Qué como había conseguido tan importante tutor? Bueno, no sabía exactamente si el verbo "conseguir" era el adecuado, pero de todos modos la solución a esa respuesta era sencilla: Harry era, junto con él, el único descendiente de los alguna vez llamado "merodeadores".

¿Qué si se podía explicar? Claro, se sabía la historia de memoria, pero llevaría demasiado tiempo contarla de principio a fin. Bastaría con saber que sus respectivos padres eran muy amigos.

¿Que cómo se habían conocido los merodeadores? En Hogwarts. Todos quedaron en Gryffindor, al igual que él.

¿Que repitiera los nombres de sus padres? Con mucho gusto. Nymphadora Tonks de Lupin y Remus John Lupin.

¿El de él? Ted - en honor a su abuelo materno- Lupin.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! _

_Se despide, _

_LunaWP. _


	4. ni mamá ni papá

_Hace ya tanto tiempo que no publicaba nada que probablemente ya se olvidaron de mí. Pero me inspiré, y luego de varios días decidí subir este nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. _

_Ya saben, esta historia no guarda fines lucrativos y los personajes no me pertenecen. _

_Besitos, _

_LunaWP. _

**Ni mamá ni papá**

Él no tenía mamá ni papá. Durante sus primeros años de edad, en la escuela muggle a la que su abuela lo enviaba, la "señorita" recitaba largos poemas dedicados a las madres en su día, pero él no se los aprendía ni los copiaba. Era demasiado doloroso. La maestra lo regañaba entonces, porque no entendía. "Tenés a tu abuela" argumentaba. Abuela, no mamá. Él no tenía mamá ni papá.

Cada aniversario, en el día de la muerte de sus padres, su abuela lo llevaba a Hogwarts. A sus tumbas. Año tras año ella le decía que les hablara, mas el no lo hacía. No podía. Ella lo miraba entonces, como desaprobando su comportamiento. "Ellos te dieron la vida, son tus papás". Pero es que Andrómeda no comprendía. Él no tenía mamá ni papá.

A la edad de ocho años, su tío Harry lo llevó a veranear con su familia a Francia. En la playa trabó amistad con unos niños, también turistas. "Mi papá tiene el barco más grande del mundo", "Mi mamá hace las mejores tortas". Todo iba bien hasta que le preguntaron a él. Y no supo que responder, porque él no tenía mamá ni papá.

El tenía tíos y tías y primos y primas y una abuela que lo sermoneaba todo el tiempo. El tenía una familia, y los amaba. Pero el no tenía mamá ni papá.

Y tendría que aprender a convivir con ello.


End file.
